


I'd Miss you, Baby

by MaplePucks



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aerosmith, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one gave Allen s*** for dating that pink haired freak, James didn't see why he deserved all the crap people gave him for dating Matthew." *Red Velvet Pancake, Canadacest, Based on song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Miss you, Baby

Rolling over onto his side, James gave up on the idea of getting any sleep that night. There were only a few hours left of moonlight, the sun would creep into his ill placed east side window soon and then it would be over. Another night of no sleep. Any more nights like this and Allen would continue to call him “Coon” for sometime. Though, James was likely to punch him in the eye to give him a matching set if he did it again. 

The only good thing about not sleeping was that he could watch over his boyfriend as he slept peacefully beside him. Matthew had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, a trait James was very envious of. But James couldn't lie, he loved watching his adorable doppleganger sleep. Not in a creepy way, though people gave him shit for dating a guy that looked just like him. No one gave Allen shit for dating that pink haired freak, he didn't see why he deserved all the crap for dating Matthew. 

Oh well, those people didn't matter. What mattered was that he loved Matthew. And that Matthew was making impossibly adorable snoring noises. 

The smaller male's chest slowly rose and fell with his snores, James listened for little hitch’s and ticks. They weren't serious, concerning hitch's. More like a little gasp after a snore, or a stutter as he drew it in. James could stay awake, just to hear him breathing, if he had a choice in sleeping or not. But lying next to Matthew, listening to him sleep was soothing. Sometimes, it could lull him into sleep, on rare occasions. 

As he stroked Matthew's cheek, James saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile. It was a dreamy, goofy grin Matthew had no idea he was making but James melted with it all the same. The boy was having a good, pleasant dream tonight. Not like the nightmares he himself was prone to having whenever he did get to sleep. No, he was off in Dreamland, soaking up all that was there. Knowing Matthew, it was probably a world where a river of maple syrup emptied into a lagoon of coffee, surrounded by hills upon hills pancakes. Where snow dusted the pancakes like powered sugar and polar bears grazed on chocolate chips and blueberries. 

At least, that's what James pictured Matthew's dreams to be like. As fluffy as he could be in life, his dreams were probably ten fold. 

James scooted closer to Matthew, though not disturbing him in anyway, and sighed. Even if he did dream, and not have a nightmare, it was never as good as the life he had with Matthew. No dream ever as sweet as the boy lying beside him. The boy who took everything in stride, even when people called them freaks when they went out on public dates. He never had an unkind thing to say about anyone. It was endearing, adorable, James loved Matthew for it. His heart was bigger then anyone he had ever known and he didn't want to miss a second of being with Matthew. 

Softly, James laid his head down on Matthew's chest, wrapping his arms lovingly around him. His heart beat simply and rhythmically, for the first few seconds. But then it shot up in pace like Matthew was getting excited. He stirred but didn't wake underneath James' embrace and James knew he was still smiling, still off in dream world. But what he wondered was if Matthew had just seen him in his dream. Seen James coming to hold him and love him, is that what had made him so excited? 

Matthew's heart shot up again and he let out a groan of a snore that almost sounded like a giggle. The burly Canadian couldn't help but laugh with him, how adorable could one man be? 

James finally sat up, leaning over Matthew and caressing his face with the back of his fingers before kissing his cheek. Then his lips softly and his nose. Before James knew it, he was peppering Matthew's face with loving kisses. He kissed his eyes and that made Matthew stir and finally wake up groggily. Cracking his one eye open to look up, James smiled at him. 

“I'm sorry, eh. I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep.” He said softly. Matthew tried pushing himself up into a sitting position but James held him down with a hand on his chest. 

“Why aren't you—you,” He stuttered into a yawn and then blinked several times. “Why aren't you asleep? What's wrong, James?” Matthew asked, frowning now. He squinted without his glasses on, James found that adorable too. 

“Nothing's the matter, I just didn't want to miss a thing. A single moment of you.” 

Matthew managed a deadpan look with out his glasses. “Don't give me that, what's troubling you? Maybe I can help. Let me help.” He said, fumbling and finally finding James' other hand. James thought for a moment and then sighed. 

“It's the damn nightmare again. I don't want to see it again, over and over. It just won't stop. Always the same it always ends with...with--” 

“With me being murdered, I know, James. It's ok, you don't have to say it. It's just a nightmare, it's not going to come true.” Matthew replied, leaning in so his forehead was against James'. The coolness of it touching his hot flesh was a relief but he sighed all the same. 

“I'm never there to protect you in the dream. What if that does happen? What if I'm not there? You'll be alone and scared, about to die. My nightmares have a way of coming true. Once, I had one where Allen got into a horrific motorcycle accident, nearly dying and in two weeks it happened. What if I'm dreaming of your death, what if--” 

He felt Matthew placed a soft finger on his cheek, then move it over to his mouth to silence him. “Hush now, James. You're being silly, eh. I'm not going to be murdered. I don't have a single enemy to speak of and I know for a fact that you'd never in a million years let someone hurt me. Relax now, get some rest.” He said softly, lovingly. James couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes, settling down beside him. 

“You're fucking adorable, eh. Alright. I won't worry so much but I don't think I'm getting much sleep tonight anyway.” 

“Why's that?”

James wrapped his arms tightly around Matthew and pulled him in as close as he could. Their bare chest's where pressed together and James swore he could feel Matthew's heart beating in time with his. 

“Because, I wanna feel your heart beating so close to mine and get lost in the moment all night long.” He whispered, kissing Matthew again. The young Canadian kissed him back, humming against him and smiling. When he pulled back, James ran his hand through Matthew's hair. 

“Whatever you say, Jamie.” He said. James writhed at the nickname, cringing but allowing it. Matthew was the only one to get away with that. And not in public, either. God forbid Allen ever heard that. God forbid. Matthew laughed and kissed his nose. “As romantic as that is, please, I want you to get some sleep. You can hold me as tight as you'd like all night as long as you sleep.” He insisted. The face he made, puppy dog eyes, pouting lip and all, James just couldn't say no to. He dared anyone to try. So he nodded, snuggling in to get comfortable, laying his head on Matthew's shoulder. 

“Fine, I'll sleep. Or try to at least to, Mattie. You go back to sleep now, ok?” 

Matthew placed a hand on James' chest and rubbed it softly, “Go to sleep, lover boy. I'm right here.” He yawned and closed his eyes. After just a few moments, he was asleep again and James grabbed his hand as it fell limp from his chest. Shaking his head fondly, he kissed his cheek. 

“Have sweet dreams, doll face.” He whispered, closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for lyrics used: Diane Warren


End file.
